30 Days 'til Matrimony
by MitchyVu
Summary: Mitchy's supposed to be married to Ray in 30 days! And the bride's not gonna let that happen! OCs in there. Don't like, don't read. Lotsa meddling!AU
1. Mitchy's Intro

30 Days 'til Matrimony

Disclaimer: Beyblade and its characters © Aoki Takao

Mitchy and other OC's and plot © me

Li, Nikki, and Matoya © starrychan (AKA my little sister)

Note: "Blah blah blah" – other characters talking

'Blah blah blah' – narrator (Mitchy) talking

Blah blah blah – narrator (Mitchy) telling the story

And flamers, flame me if you think my fanfic sucks.

Chapter One: Mitchy's Intro

If you're the only one with an arranged marriage, think again. I'm Mitchy Vu, captain of the VN Go Girls and this story is gonna be told by me. And I am into a crazy, unfair arranged marriage. From now on, this story's gonna be told by me.

About me, I'm twenty-three who's about to be twenty-four in about five or six months. I'm a graduated college girl along with my other friends and family. Plus, I'm a fashion designer for BBA headquarters 24/7 and part-time beyblader. Reason why I scarcely beyblade is because I'm startin' to grow up, you know, the human growth cycle. Also I'm losin' my youth, fast like lightning!

Well, I'll tell you a little about my family, startin' with my sisters.

My lil' sister, Li, she's also a graduate from college 'cause we're both in the same level. You know, the brains? Oh never mind that. Li right now is a pro photographer and part-time beyblader as well. She's not married or engaged, but she has a boyfriend, Max Tate.

Nikki, my little foster sister is seventeen. She's also a college graduate, only because she's even smarter than teens her age. Her job is a gymnast… you know, flexibility? Oh never mind. And she's a full-time blader! She's not married as well, and like Li she has a boyfriend, Daichi Sumeragi.

Now I'll talk about my cousin.

Her name is Lotus Wu, about eight months older! She's about twenty-four and a half right now, and she's already married. She's not into an arranged marriage, lucky her! Well right now she told me she's getting used to living with Lee Wong, her hubby. And she has some problems with her baby boy Ryu. Well about her job, she's a talk show host of this TV talk show called _Talking to Fame: with Lotus Wu_. That's pretty much it.

Okay, now for the marriage! Well, I'm betrothed to Ray Kon! By old man Tao! If anyone thinks I'm getting out of this betrothal, you're like 100 wrong! Wanna know about I get into a mess like this? Well, here it is!

On my walk to the park with Ray, we sat near the fancy dragon water fountain. We start chatting at first, and then Ray suddenly changed the topic! He said I'm gonna marry him in thirty days! When I was like 'Why Ray?' he said that he like me a whole lot and I'm not gonna leave out of his sight! With that, he put this jade engagement ring on my right ringman finger! It got the White Tiger's emblem on top, and it cannot come off! Even with soap, I still can't take it off!

After our little 'engagement' walk, I ran to old man Tao and I started yapping away at him, telling him that I don't wanna marry Ray. But that old man says like this, 'Young Michelle, I absolutely cannot break you up. It's because I make the decision and Ray makes this decision since he's the White Tiger leader. Ray said you'll be his wife, and his wife you shall be, young Michelle!' And that's the unfair arranged marriage!

It's like ancient China is back from time! And I can't do anything about it because:

A) I can't change this kind of marriage and…

B) It's crazy Ray's decision!

Well, Tao and Ray told me that I'll be married in thirty days. Well it's plenty of time to cause chaos so I will get out of this mess, with my friends help, of course. And I also have a love life, too, before the arranged marriage.

Kai is my true love. He loves me back? Sure! We've known each other since our teams first met in the championships. Reason why I like him is because he's strong, handsome, and understanding. Plus, he's smart too, like me, of course. Well, Kai may be hard on the outside, but deep down I know he's sympathetic. I love him, and he loves me back, _secretly_. Because of the arranged marriage, Kai got ticked off and wanted to kill Ray. (AN: OO) But still, Kai wanted to protect the love between him and me. So he decided to help me with the chaos on breaking me and Ray up.

Well, I'll talk little about Ray's love life as well. He used to like a girl named Mariah, one of my coolest beyblader friend. But when his _hormones_ gone wacko, he dumped Mariah and he's after me, the kawaii ('super cute' in Japanese) genius blue-haired lady/beyblader. Mariah's sad about it and her brother Lee (You know, Lotus's hubby?) thinks the same thing like Kai. But unfortunately, Ray's leader of the White Tigers and Lee can't do anything about it.

I've had it with Ray making some of my coolest friends upset and miserable. And the only thing I could do is to break up with him, but with meddling! So I decided to cause some mischief with my friends on my thirty days of preparation for my wedding. Hope all the meddling would break me and Ray up! Boy, it'll be a piece of chocolate cake!

Brace yourselves readers as I, Mitchy Vu, cause some mischief with my friends' help to cancel the wedding before matrimony. So I won't be Ray's bride and to be Kai's wife! So, people, wish me luck in thirty days before my wedding day! TTFN, ta ta for now!

MV: Finished with this chapter! You didn't expect a new fanfic to pop up, would you readers?

Mitchy: YEAH! SOME MISCHIEF! (pulls out some vampire fangs and puts them on)

MV: Wait until later, Mitchy.

Mitchy: Okay.

MV: Now read and review! Tune in next week, people!


	2. Day One

30 Days 'til Matrimony

MV: Hi guys and girls! Sorry it took too long because of lotsa things I gotta do. And now for the response(s):

To broken child of writing: Here comes the chapter! And yeah, there will be a little bit of Ray-bashing. Thanks for the review!

Okay, I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I only own Mitchy and other characters and my sister starrychan owns Li, Nikki, and Matoya. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two: Day 1

The sun shone in my eyes again in the morning. I then begin to rise from my beauty sleep and pray for a day of hope to God. After this, I stepped to the bathroom and do my thing.

After, I strutted through the hallways and found my sisters making eggs-in-a-basket. I then looked up at the Pikachu alarm clock on the counter and smiled cheekily. It's only 6:30 in the morning.

"Hey big sis, what's up?" Li asked, gathering the eggs onto a slice of toast.

'Nothing much, Li. You're lucky you're cooking breakfast today, huh?' I asked.

"Yep, Mitchster. I hate it when I see you working a lot hard on cooking. So Nikki and I decided to help you, so you'll get enough energy to cook again," Li replied.

"Yeah, and we'll take over the cooking until you're charged up!" Nikki exclaimed.

At breakfast time, my sisters and I chomped on our chow. Boy they're delicious! I just can't repay my young siblings enough for this feast!

Breakfast time's over, and my sisters and I are going to leave our apartment for the day. Nikki locked the door, and off we go!

"Um, Mitchy, there's a few bad news I gotta tell you," Li said as we strolled down the sidewalk.

'And what is the bad news, Li?' I asked, raising one eyebrow.

"One, Ray's setting up an engagement party this evening," Li replied stoically.

'Anything else, Lisa Van Thi Vu?' I asked again, using my sister's full name.

"Also, for your info Mom and Dad are coming to Japan this evening on your and Ray's engagement party!" Li replied loudly, making the cats screech and hiss.

"What in the name of Pete are we gonna do!" Nikki yelled, making the birds fly away from their places and perches.

'I'll talk to them this evening at the party,' I answered calmly.

Sooner, we met our buddies at the park. I noticed Kai has an angry glare in his eyes. Maybe it's about Ray and me as fiancé and fiancée.

"Why are we here again?" Eddy asked with stupidity.

Emily slapped him so hard that Eddy fall face-first in the dragon fountain. "Oops, sorry for what I just did to Eddy the buffoon, but we're here at the park because of Mitchy's problem," Emily said.

"What's the Mitchster's problem, Emily?" Michael asked, tipping his cap in front of everyone.

'My problem's Ray. It's because he arranged this marriage between him and me. And he made Mariah, Lee, and Kai upset,' I replied to answer my cocky American friend's question.

"He can't do that!" Rick shouted, stomping his feet on the grass.

"He can and he will marry," Mariah said with an angry tone, "because he's the leader of the White Tigers."

Lee cleared his throat to speak. "I'm very mad at Ray because he made my sister upset, and I swear I'll kill him!" he shouted angrily.

"Now, now, Lee. Calm down," Lotus said to him, holding his arm. Lee then sighed in relief to calm himself down.

"Have you heard of the engagement party?" Maria asked everyone.

"Yep, we did, Maria," Mariah replied.

"Also, Ray's whole family's coming!" Kevin exclaimed.

'And my parents are coming as well,' I said.

Everyone sighed after this.

In the evening, the BBA headquarters is like razzle dazzle! Streamers, glitter, banners, balloons, all sorts of party junk are covering almost everything in sight!

I sighed hopelessly when suddenly, a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to see Kai's face.

"Don't worry, Mitchy. No matter what, I'll always love you. We'll get you out of this mess, I promise you," Kai said softly as he put his lips upon my cheek.

"Thanks, Kai-chan," I spoke back with a light-pink blush on my face.

Kai then escorted me to the entrance where my parents are waiting. They look so young! It must be hair dye and make-up.

'Hi, Mẹ. Hi, Bố,' I greeted to them.

"Hello, Michelle," my mom said.

"You're getting married?" my dad asked me excitedly.

'Yeah, Bố. But this is an arranged marriage," I said sadly.

"WHAT!" both parents shouted with puzzlement, their eyes widened.

"It's an arranged marriage," Kai said to them.

"We know, young man, but be think it's unbelievable," my dad said.

"Are you the one who'll marry our daughter?" my mom asked Kai.

"No, but Ray is," Kai answered.

I sighed and begin to explain everything. After, my parents were shocked at my story.

"Michelle, can you stop it?" my mom asked me.

'I can't. It's an unbroken promise,' I replied.

"Maybe you should be a little…crazy," my dad suggested.

"Thanks, Bố! I can't thank you enough!" I exclaimed as I hugged my own father.

"Honey, you can't let our first daughter be crazy!" my mom yelled at my dad.

'But Mẹ, it's the only way to get me out of this, please,' I pleaded.

My mom thought for a moment. "How many days do you have to prepare?"

'Thirty, Mẹ,' I replied.

"Okay, you can be crazy until you get out of this mess," my mom announced.

'Thank you!' I said, hugging my mom.

Then, the speakers blared out some noise that makes me, Kai, and my parents gone deaf for some time. The speaker then gained Ray's voice and announced:

"This is Raymond Kon, leader of the White Tigers. I am proud to announce that in thirty days, I will be married to my soon-to-be-wife Michelle Vu. My brides maids will be Lisa and Nikki Vu, Mariah Wong, and Lotus Wu. My groomsmen will be Lee Wong, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, and Tyson Granger. Dinner time will start now and congratulate me and Michelle in the cafeteria later. Thank you."

At the dinner table in the cafeteria, Gary held out a bunch of grapes in front of my face.

"Want some grapes?" he asked me.

'No thank you, Gary. Grapes make me belch,' I answered. Then, something hit me. Maybe if the grapes make me belch, that'll be crazy enough, I thought.

"But you gotta have grapes! Grapes make you healthy," Gary pleaded.

'Okay, Gary,' I said as I took the whole plate.

I then began to stuff my mouth with grapes until the plate is empty. Suddenly, URP! The belch came right outta me. Everyone just stared at me with a blank look. I noticed my parents covered their faces in shame, but I know they know I had to be crazy. I then looked at Ray. His eyes widened, almost wide that his eyes won't fit on his face.

In the middle of dinner time, I eat my chop suey with my mouth entirely open! Everyone looked at me with disgust. My parents still cover their faces. My friends just give me thumbs-up and other good signs while Ray and his family stared at me with wide eyes.

Also, I talk with my mouth full of Chinese cuisine. Again, everyone thinks I'm kinda gross and my parents covered their faces. My friends gave me good signs like thumbs-up and Ray and his family just stared at me with their cat eyes wide open.

I then eat soup like a dog lapping on a bowl of water. Everyone's disgusted; my parents hide in shame, my friend complimented me with body language, and Ray with his family was staring with wide eyes.

Then I thought of the most stupid thing I need to do to save myself. As a waiter walked by with a pitcher of soybean mink in his hand, I asked him for about two glasses of it. He then filled in my order and I started chugging down the two glasses of soybean milk. After, I stood up on the table and began swishing my hips. Everyone was yahooing as I dance with lotsa speed. Kai smirked as my body twirled on the table in front of him.

Later after my dance fest, POOT! I farted in front of everyone. My parents pinched their noses, my friends laughed out loud, Ray and his family were disgusted by the smell, and everyone else fainted.

After the craziness, everyone went home. My parents told me not to do those thing in the party again when they're at the party. I said yes and they left for the airport.

I then noticed a tall shadow on top of me and turned around. It way Ray. He smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Mitchy that was the coolest engagement party I'd ever had in my whole life!" Ray exclaimed.

'Really?' I asked him.

"Yeah," Ray replied as he put his lips upon mine.

After the kiss, Ray walked me home and bid me good night. After he left, I have a glint of anger in my eyes.

Drat! Ray's supposed to hate me, but he didn't! Why? Is it because he likes gross women, or is it because, because? I thought about it as I opened the apartment door to enter, expecting my sisters in the living room.

MV: End of chapter two! Read and review!

Mitchy: MAN! He still likes me! Why?

MV: Dunno, Mitchy. Enjoy this chapter!

Mitchy: I can't believe it! I'll kill you and regret that I'm your alter/beyblading ego! (holds out Jafar's snake staff)  
MV: NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT CRAZY SORCEROR'S DARN STUPID STAFF! NO! (runs away from Mitchy)

Mitchy: Hey! Get back here! I'm gonna turn you into a slug and crush you! (runs after MV)

P.S. Jafar's from Disney's Aladdin. Mitchy stole the staff (or wand if you don't know) from Jafar.


	3. Day Two

30 Days 'til Matrimony

MV: I'm back! It's been real long, isn't it guys? Sorry I didn't update in a long time because of school and I spend a lot of time on and my username for this website is MitchyVu. So now for the responses:

To lashing cries: It's okay to review a little late. Thanks for the review. (Hugs you)

I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I don't own Li and Nikki; they belong to my sister, starrychan. I only own Mitchy, Lotus, Maria, Ryu and other characters mentioned in this fanfic later on. AND I DON'T OWN ANY SONG MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC! And now for chapter three!

_Blah blah blah _– Real lyrics

**Blah blah blah** – Lyrics messed up by me! (Later)

Chapter Three: Day 2

Okay, so why does Ray still like me after my freak show at the party? I dunno. But I'm sure I'll get it right this time. Right now, we're at Kai's mansion doing activities such as playing Twister and doing magic tricks. This time, the thing is charades and Kevin's acting.

"What am I doing, guys?" Kevin asked, pretending to chew something and blowing as if he's filling a balloon with air.

"You're a bubble blower!" Eddy exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air.

"WRONG! Guess again." Kevin continued his charade as everyone is trying to guess.

"You're blowing balloons!" Tyson shouted with a cocky grin.

"Wrong again! Keep guessing."

"You're blowing bubble gum," a stern voice said in the back.

"That's right! Now, someone in the back just guessed, right? If you're the one who got it right, come on up and do a charade!" Kevin shrieked with excitement.

Everyone turned to the back, and Kai stood up. My eyes widened with surprise. Kai was the one who guessed it correctly? I never knew he's interested in playing games.

Kai stepped in front of everyone as Kevin took his seat with his White Tiger team. Then Kai began to speak.

"I decided that this game of charades is enough for us. Let's pick another thing to do." Kai then stepped back to his seat in the back.

"Pie-eating contest!" Tyson shouted with a large grin on his face.

Kai shook his head. "No, Tyson. We just ate half an hour ago."

Tyson pouted. "I just want dessert."

Mariah waved her hand in the air to get our attention. "How about a dance-off, guys?"

Kai shook his head again. "No, Mariah. Some of us don't dance."

Mariah smiled lightly. "It's only a suggestion."

"Why not a beybattle?" Rick suggested.

I sighed. 'Rick, we can hardly beyblade now. Time changed everything.'

Rick frowned. "Oops, forgot about that."

"HOW ABOUT A KARAOKE PARTY, PEOPLE?" Daichi yelled through a microphone that everyone had to cover their ears.

Ray smirked. "Great idea, Daichi." He then glanced at me with that smirk on his face.

First up is Daichi since he in the one with the karaoke idea.

"I dedicate this song to my girlfriend, Nikki Vu. And, I love you, toots." He took his breath and began to sing his song while the jukebox plays the tune.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

Everyone applauded as Daichi bowed. He smiled when he saw Nikki with the most angelic smile he'd ever seen. He then ran toward my sister and gave her the biggest hug he'd ever done in his life.

Ray tapped Daichi on the shoulder. "You're done with the microphone?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm done." Daichi smiled cheekily as he passed the microphone to the White Tiger leader.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Kai's face.

"Mitchy, I need to talk to you in private." His violet eyes focused on mine.

I nodded as he began darting into the hallway. I followed.

"I know which song he's gonna sing," Kai informed. He then let me use his CD player to play the song, well, just some lyrics. And these are the lyrics:

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,   
but you will always be my boo_

My eyes widened when I realize these lines were familiar to me. 'I know this song…'

"I knew you'll remember this song. I'll tell you what to do." Kai squinted at me to make sure I'm listening.

"All you have to do is to mess up some of the lyrics and keep doing it on each line if you can. I think it'll do, Mitchster." Kai smirked.

'I don't know. Ray won't mind that.' My eyes widened with uncertainness.

"I know it'll work. I promise." Kai kissed me on the forehead. "If it worked, you and I are gonna be together again."

I smiled lightly, with a little hope in me.

Ray and I stood in front of everyone. Ray is confident, while I'm unsure about Kai's little plan.

"My fiancée Mitchy Vu and I are gonna sing this song together and I hope you'll enjoy it." Ray began to sing. (AN: I'm sorry that I'll mess up the lyrics on Mitchy's part of the song! I hope you'll recognize the song, readers.)

_There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo_

I sighed and began to sing my part.

**I do know about us  
but I don't know about y'all and wha?**

**It's the only way we know how to suck**

**I do know about us  
but I don't know about y'all and wha?**

**It's the only way we know how to suck**

Ray's eyes widened when he heard me singing, but he continued.

_Do you remember girl, who was  
the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby_

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo_

I smirked as I sang my part.

**I hated you when we were younger you weren't mine  
And when I'm blind from time to time I don't feel like,  
And if I see you what matters is how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will never be my boo**

**Yes I remember man, cause after we  
kissed I don't ever like your lips  
Yes I remember man,  
that you weren't the one I would grow old with  
Even before all the fame and people screaming your name  
Boy I wasn't there and you weren't my baby**

Ray's eyes widened again, but continued his part.

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo_

I continued my part with confidence.

**It started when we were younger and you weren't mine (my boo)  
And see from time from time I don't feel like(my boo)  
See what matters is how I try to hide  
(not alright now, not okay)  
Even though there's another man in my life  
you will never be my boo**

Ray gave a confused look, and then sang with me on our part.

_My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo_

_My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo_

Ray then sang his part.

_It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo_

I smirked when my part is here and this song is almost over!

**I do know about us  
but I don't know about y'all and wha?**

**It's the only way we know how to suck**

**I do know about us  
but I don't know about y'all and wha?**

**It's the only way we know how to suck**

After, everyone applauded but also burst out laughing. Ray's eyes widened while I smirk in victory, hoping that my 'fiancé' loathed me lots.

The karaoke party ended suddenly by Ray due to my mistakes in singing and we ended up playing poker. It ended well because Ryu (Lotus's baby boy) wins the whole game, even though he is an infant. I guess some babies are well-gifted like Ryu.

After, everyone called it a night and went home; my sisters and I had to go home by Ray's car.

"Mitchy, Ray's eyes sure reminded me of plates with a corn kernel on each plate," Li snickered.

Nikki and I laughed at Li's remark.

Ray's golden eyes do remind me of two small corn kernels on two large ceramic plates, so I guess my young sister is good at metaphors.

Ray stopped his car next to a stop sign and turned around to face me and my sisters.

"Mitchy, this was the best night ever. But next time, try to memorize the lyrics more often." He took my hand and gave it a soft kiss. After, he let it go and continued driving his jet black car.

Nikki and Li were surprised at Ray's statement.

"Mitchy, that plan didn't work," Nikki said with her violet eyes widened.

'That plan wasn't mine. It was Kai's,' I said to my youngest sister.

"But still, it didn't work," Li retorted.

'I knew it wouldn't work,' I stated with worry.

"Why don't we work on another plan tonight and put it in action tomorrow?" Li suggested.

'We'll work on it.' I sighed.

I felt Nikki's hand on mine. "Don't worry, big sis. Li and I were here to help you, just like you're here for us."

I smiled. 'Thank you, Nikki.'

When Ray dropped me and my sisters off at our apartment, my sisters and I ran to the living room with sheets of notebook paper and number-two pencils.

MV: This is hard-working!

Mitchy: RAY STILL LIKE ME!

MV: Yep. (Sweatdropped)

Mitchy: Go away, MV. Or do you want me to get Kai?

MV: Meep. (Runs away)

Mitchy: Read and review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
